


Hedonist

by sophelia_moon



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: (to be safe), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Related, Canon levels of...implied incest?, Character Study, Death of a Pet (implied), Gen, Happy Birthday Kiryuu Nanami, Nanami's Stooges, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 03:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15621156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophelia_moon/pseuds/sophelia_moon
Summary: It's 2018, and Kiryuu Nanami is living her best life.(AU, but highly intertwined with/based on canon.)





	Hedonist

**Author's Note:**

> Well...add this to the list of things that aren't a DtYF update? (Remember everyone: two days = five months. The horrifying truth behind writers and their dubious project management skills.)
> 
> Have a drabble about the stylish and cute and popular and wonderful Nanami instead?
> 
> (Note: boolin w ur bitches = ともとまったりして or ゴロゴロして)

“Someone write my caption!” Nanami hisses, tossing her wavy hair artfully.

Someone (Aiko) bites her lip. She starts whispering frantically to Yuuko and Keiko.

Impatient, Keiko grabs Nanami’s phone out of Aiko’s hands and types.

“Is this good, Nanami-sama?” she asks. “This” being [boolin w ur bitches].

“You think I’m including you?” Nanami scoffs before reconsidering. “Fine. But my picture is the first— _alone.”_

While the girls painstakingly arrange Nanami’s latest post, getting their freshly manicured fingers all over her vintage case, Nanami herself scrolls through her backup phone and sighs. The self-care books her personal shopper bought her are far from satisfactory, yet her own search isn’t inspiring Nanami any further.

She will not allow _Onii-sama_ to be disappointed in her ever again. _Most definitely._

Sinking into the petal-soft cushions, Nanami stares at the ceiling high above, closing her eyes for a brief moment.

She drinks some water, because she deserves it.

 

“Tsuwabuki!” Nanami calls.

“Yes, Nanami-san?”

“I need you to follow this g—this _woman._ If Himemiya Anthy does anything even slightly suspicious, I want to know about it!”

 

Nanami chops wood. She wants to cry. She’s never been this dirty in her life.

“Go on a retreat” they say. It will be good for you. Diving into a hot tub will be good for Nanami. She’ll never leave again…

The crops are eaten by a wave of pestilence. She’s not surprised.

She does snatch up a snake for later use.

 

The girls giggle as they compose messages to send to Anthy—as cruel as they and Nanami can make them. It’s no more than she deserves.

Tsuwabuki didn’t have anything in particular to report, however.

Whatever. They have a party to prepare for.

They straighten each other’s hair and cake on mascara and put on cute tops and cute shorts (the girls) and a cute skirt (Nanami, because she’s a lady).

Off they go. The stench of dirty places and dirty people has never touched her.

 

Sometime later, or a while ago, she takes Tsuwabuki sailing. Throwing him a bone, you understand.

They cruise. It’s a beautiful day. Nanami trails a hand in the water and startles when she spies a mermaid. Her glistening scales look like they’d be fun to touch. She has to pull her hand away after the mermaid’s needle-sharp teeth sink into her palm. Nanami surveys the damage mournfully.

“Nanami-san!” Tsuwabuki squawks. He wraps the damage in white bandages.

“You could have come up here!” Nanami yells after the mermaid.

“What would she do?” Tsuwabuki says. “Flop around?”

 

(Later, after she’s thrown up and thrown off her three-inch heels, she sinks to the ground, her skull a sea filled with choppy waves.

She should have remembered.

But she can’t help but like the sound, the scent, the taste of water. Her problems sinking lower and lower into its depths until they drown.

Nanami will float.

And even if something tries to pull her down, her brother will be there to lift her back up.)


End file.
